Surfer Zombie
Surfer Zombie is a zombie encountered in Big Wave Beach. It uses a surfboard to surf in water. Once it reaches the land, it will carry its surfboard and use it as a shield until it encounters a plant to crush with its surfboard. When it does, the surfboard will behave like a tombstone which instantly kills the first plant in where it is placed. After the surfboard is placed, it will behave like a normal zombie. Its surfboard can place itself when this zombie dies on land. Description Surfer Zombie is a fast zombie in water but once it reaches the shores, it will then carry its surfboard and crush it to any plant it encounters. Its hair is blonde and is combed backwards. It wears an orange swimming trunks with a white line at the left side of it. Its surfboard is colored in light yellow and has a crack on the front portion of it and as well has blue lines on both left and right sides and an orange line on the middle portion of the surfboard. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Hungry Surfs past plants on the water, then carries board on land. Damage: can crush a plant with his board Surfer Zombie took up surfing just last year. At first, he only did it because he thought it would make him look cool. But he was a natural. Now he can hang 10 with the best of them. Now he's headed to the pro circuit. Now he IS cool. Overview Surfer Zombie absorbs 18 normal damage shots and degrades upon absorption of 9 normal damage shots. Its surfboard absorbs 35 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Big Wave Beach: Days 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32 and Tiki Torch-er Strategies General Although the Surfer Zombie has health on the lower end of the Protected spectrum, it is very fast when on water. When it reaches land, it will place its surfboard on your plants, which you cannot plant on unless you destroy the surfboard. Make sure you kill the zombie before it reaches land, if it falls into the water before it's defeated, killing it after that will result in it dropping its surfboard on the tile. The Magnifying Grass and Winter Melon are among the best plants to defeat Surfers before they reach shore. The Magnifying Grass can quickly kill a Surfer in one shot for 50 sun. It also has a fast recharge time, allowing many to be planted in a hurry, and if a lot of sun stored, the player can shoot through other zombies in the way if waiting for the Surfer to pull ahead is not an option. The Winter Melon's damage power and slowing effect can bring down Surfers and their allies together in the water (such as the Snorkel Zombie). It has the advantage over Magnifying Grass in Days with limited sun or planting options, however, zombies near the front lines can possibly distract Winter Melons long enough for Surfers to slip through. Among the plants introduced in Big Wave Beach, the Guacodile, Chomper, and Tangle Kelp are the best choices for defeating Surfers. The Chomper can eat both the Surfer and its surfboard whole, even if it reaches shore, as well as destroy a planted surfboard quickly if one is in front of it. When placed out in the water, a Guacodile will be triggered when the Surfer Zombie passes over it, usually dealing enough damage to finish the surfer off. The surfboard also cannot crush this plant, as it will just trigger its biting attack. If Surfer Zombie does make it to shore, plants that destroy the Surfer Zombie and surfboard together (without letting the surfboard drop during the death animation) are extremely useful, such as Chomper, Lightning Reed, and Cherry Bomb. Cherry Bombs are helpful for destroying a group of Surfer Zombies in the water or on land, however, they require a Lily Pad planted first before they can be detonated above water. It is highly recommended to use instant kill or high damage-rate plants to take out Surfer Zombie as the zombie itself is tough enough to kill; but its surfboard has similar amount of health as the Conehead Zombie. So destroy the Surfer Zombie and its surf board as fast as you can. A Split Pea is best used when on water if it passes your defenses, so that it can deal damage to both: the surfboard and the Surfer Zombie. In addition, a Laser Bean (when upgraded with Plant Food) will instantly destroy it when on water in one hit, so plant it next to your Lawn Mowers. You can also use Plant Food on a Tangle Kelp to keep this zombie from reaching land. Fume-shrooms are best used with Plant Food to push this zombie and prevent it from reaching land. Hurrikale will also push this zombie back and slow him down, preventing it from reaching the land faster. Do note however, that when a Surfer Zombie manages to reach the shores, be ready as you will lose one of your plants in exchange for killing it unless you succeded in destroying the surfboard. Laser Beans and Bowling Bulbs can also assist you in weakening the Surfer Zombie if you are in trouble of handling it, allowing you to save much time. but you can also assist with Lightning Reed because when defeated by a Lightning Reed, it won't leave its surfboard on a plant or tile, so you can plant two columns of Lightning Reeds, if you don't want to lose a plant when you defeat it, remember to choose Winter Melon because they make a perfect combination for defeating tons of Surfer Zombies. Note: Avoid using Citron against this zombie (unless fed with Plant Food), as this zombie can bypass your Citron fast or even destroy it, and the charging time to shoot a plasma ball takes longer. Gallery Surfer Almanac.png|Almanac entry part 1. Surfer Almanac pt2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Surfer Almanac Icon.png|Almanac icon. SurferZombieHD.png|HD Surfer Zombie. Surfs up yo.png|Surfer Zombie surfing. Surferzombie.png|A Surfer Zombie without its left arm. Surfer on land.png|Surfer Zombie carrying board on land. Surfer Tall-nut.png|Surfer Zombie eating a Tall-nut. Surfboard.png|The surfboard. Surfboard degrade1.png|Surfboard first degrade. Surfboard degrade2.png|Surfboard second degrade. Surfboard degrade3.png|Surfboard third degrade. Surfboard degrade4.png|Surfboard fourth degrade. Surferzombieateyourbrainz.jpg|Surfer Zombie ate the player's brains. Surferquitter.jpg|Surfer Zombie places its surfboard down. Surferdanger.jpg|Surfer Zombie about to get run over. Byebyesurfer.jpg|Fainted Surfer Zombie. 2 heads of Surfer.jpeg|Surfer Zombie with two heads with a head of missing parts. Unsmashed.jpeg|Surfer Zombie crushing a Spring Bean while it is about to bounce. SurferIdle.gif|Surfer Zombie idle animation (click to watch). Surfhandnotjoint.png|A buttered Surfer Zombie. Zombie Surfista.png|Surfer Zombie surfing backwards (this only happens if you use Plant Food on a Sweet Potato). Surferzombihead.png Trivia *When it reaches the shore, it will "wipe out" then suddenly appear with its surfboard. *A Chomper can eat it even if it falls into the water, despite the fact that the Chomper seems to eat nothing. *When it enters the player's house with the surfboard, it will disappear. *If Surfer Zombie is attacked by a Lobbed-shot plant, the projectiles will damage the surfboard instead. *It is the first zombie that can bypass the Tall-nut. However, this is only the case in water. *In the Almanac, its surfboard has more cracks than in the seed selection screen. Also, after Surfer Zombie places its surfboard, the surfboard appears to have no cracks at all. *The death animation of this zombie when its riding the wave is when its killed it flies up into the air and falls straight down into the water. *Its speed is actually Speedy while it is surfing. *This, Snorkel Zombie, Octo Zombie, Deep Sea Gargantuar and Barrel Zombie are the only zombies without shirts, excluding the animal zombies. However, it can be debated whether Mummy Zombies and their variants' bandages count as shirts. * It sometimes makes a grunting sound a few seconds after disembodied on land. *The surfboard vanishes when Surfer Zombie is zapped by a Lightning Reed, or burned. *If a Surfer Zombie tries to slam a Spring Bean that is about to bounce away a zombie with its surfboard, the surfboard breaks but the Spring Bean survives. ** This also can happen if two Surfers' boards are placed on the same tile (this can only happen if the second Surfer dies on land and auto-places his board, as they never attempt to place their boards on top of each other while alive). Both will be destroyed, making this a helpful glitch to get rid of surfboards on the lawn. *It can be blocked by Infi-nut's barrier while surfing. *When it gets hit by a lawn mower while surfing, its surfboard will land in water. *This is one of the few zombies which can damage Ghost Pepper in certain ways. *When it is landing, if using Iceberg Lettuce to freeze it, the splash water will not be animated and will be blue. *Surfer Zombie can completely kill Infi-nut and its barrier if Infi-nut is in the same column where Surfer Zombie is. Otherwise, the barrier will take no damage. * It can change its direction while surfing under the effects of Sweet Potato fed with Plant Food. * In Tiki Torch-er, they may sometimes come in walking instead of surfing at the end of a 3 or 4-flag level. ** This is also true when it appears in Pinata Party (although it is because it has no water to surf on). See also *Surfboard Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach Encountered Zombies Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:Environment Modificators Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies